Bed of Roses
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: COMPLETE ONESHOT Songfic to the song Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi. Draco Malfoy wants Hermione Granger but she's the one he can never have. Warning Sex scenes and death


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the song Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi

**Authors note: **Hey everyone! It's me again! I've got another midnight creation of mine for you all. It's a song fic to the song Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi. I hope I have done a good job of this song fic as I know a lot of people like this song. It's a personal favourite of mine and I think the lyrics are very passionate and beautiful. Just a quick **WARNING** before you start reading there are detailed sex scenes and death. If you're not into that sort of thing please don't read any more.

So without further ado I present to you…

**Bed Of Roses by Jayne Stepp**

_Sitting here wasted and wounded_

_at this old piano_

_Trying to hard to capture_

_The moment this morning I don't know_

Hermione Granger.

Those words brought music to my ears, tears to my eyes and an ache to my heart.

For she was the one I loved.

She was the one who had captured my heart.

Thus wounding me; for she could never be mine.

We were total opposites.

I was destined to be a Death Eater; she was destined to be an Auror.

I was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor.

I was night and she was day.

I was dark and she was light.

It was all over before I could even make a move.

'_Cause a bottle of vodka_

_is still lodged in my head_

_And some blonde gave me nightmares_

_I think she's still in my bed_

_As I dream about movies_

_They won't make of me when I'm dead_

I sat up in my bed trying to remember the events of the past night.

My head was spinning from all the alcohol I had consumed.

Morning hangovers, I hated them.

I heard something stir next to me.

I looked only to find some blonde wrapped up in my sheets.

I cringed as the night before came back to me.

It wasn't the first time and I knew it wouldn't be the last time.

I quickly got dressed and left before she could wake.

Before I had to face her.

Before I had to tell her that it could only be a one night stand.

Before I had to tell her that my heart belonged to another.

Before I had to tell her that I loved Hermione Granger, the one whom I couldn't have.

_With an ironclad fist I wake up_

_And French kiss the morning_

_While some marching band keeps_

_It's own beat in my head_

_While we're talking_

I pressed myself against her, feeling her wither beneath me.

She wanted me and I knew it.

I kissed her brutally, biting down on her lower lip.

Her blood filled my mouth making me even more turned on than I was before.

I began to unbutton her shirt and run my hands across her voluptuous breasts.

I could hear her moan under my touch.

I let my tongue run over her hardened nipple, making her groan once more.

I felt her arch into my mouth and put her hands in my hair begging me to continue what I had started.

I drew my attention to her other breast letting my teeth graze over her nipple.

I then let my tongue roam down her flat stomach towards the apex of her thighs.

I could smell her sweet scent that just drove me crazy.

I spread her legs apart so I could have better access as I let my tongue delve into her hot core.

I inserted two fingers into her molten depths while I let my tongue tease her engorged clit.

I could hear her screaming out my name in pure bliss.

I could feel her getting close to her climax so I added another finger.

She was screaming so loud now I was glad I remembered to put up a silencing charm around my bed.

She was gasping for air as she hit orgasm.

I looked up to watch her.

She made eye contact with me for a second letting me see into the icy blue depths of her eyes.

Eyes that in the morning I would wish were toffee brown.

Eyes that belonged to Hermione Granger. The girl that was so different from me.

_About all of the things that I long to believe_

_About love and the truth and_

_What you mean to me_

_And the truth is baby you're all that I need_

I watched her.

I watched her as she stirred her cauldron.

I always tried to capture glimpses of her whenever I could.

Without these glimpses I would forget about what love was.

The truth was I slept with all these women to try to forget her.

It was just meaningless sex.

I had broken the hearts of half of the Slytherin house and a few Ravenclaws too.

I was fucking these women to try to forget how strongly I felt for Hermione.

I was having one night stands to try to get over this unhealthy infatuation with her.

They weren't working though.

I would always think of her when I slept with these women.

I would always think of the one girl who I couldn't have.

For she was all that I needed.

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_

_For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_

_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_

_And lay you down on a bed of roses_

_I kissed her passionately._

_Putting everything I felt into that kiss._

_I felt her arms wrap themselves around me as I pulled her closer._

"_I want to be so close to you right now, I want to be inside you." I whispered into her ear._

"_Yes Draco, yes that's what I want too."_

_I gently eased myself into her._

_She was so tight around me that I thought that I might lose it right then and there._

_She nodded as a signal for me to continue._

_I began to rhythmically thrust into her, starting off slowly before coming to a rapid speed._

_Her hips were thrusting up to meet mine letting me go deeper into her warm center._

_Her breathing began to quicken and she began to contract beneath me._

_I put my hand down between both our bodies to rub her sensitive clit._

_She cried out my name as she hit orgasm._

_Feeling her convulse around me triggered me to hit my climax too. _

_Colours flew around me as I felt myself be thrown off into oblivion._

_I looked down into my lovers face._

_The one lover I could never have._

_Hermione Granger._

I woke from my dream with a start.

"Are you alright Draco?"

I looked down to see a red head next to me tangled up in my sheets.

I felt slightly guilty as she knew my name but I didn't know hers.

"I'm fine, just go back to sleep."

She rested her head on my shoulder.

She fell asleep quickly which left me to think.

To think about Hermione Granger.

I loved her so much it was painful.

Every night I spent without her in my arms was painful.

It was excruciating.

I wanted her in the worst way.

I wanted to be close to her.

So close that I feared inside her wouldn't be enough.

I just loved her so much.

_Well I'm so far away_

_That each step that I take is on my way home_

_A king's ransom in dimes I've been given each night_

_Just to see through his payphone_

I observed her over my drink.

She was beautiful in every way.

On the outside and on the inside too.

I watched her talk to her friends at the Gryffindor table.

I hated that fact that I was so far away when others could be so close.

It was painful.

My heart was throbbing with agonizing pain every time I saw those people, that she calls friends, talk to her.

When she speaks to them she doesn't realize that she's just ripped my heart out of my chest and thrown it on the floor.

She suddenly broke my musings as she looked straight at me.

Our eyes met across the Great Hall.

Icy grey met warm brown.

Her gaze was questioning.

I just stared back at her, not wanting to look away.

Finally she gave up and turned back to her friends.

But she didn't understand that my heart was breaking at the sight.

_Still I run out of time_

_Or it's hard to get through_

_Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you_

_I'll just close my eyes and whisper_

_Baby blind love is true_

Shivers ran through my body.

Bliss was rising within me.

Her mouth was pleasuring me.

Her tongue ran up and down my hard length, flicking just under the head.

It was just the way I liked it.

Her teeth were grazing along my sensitive skin, making me gasp.

I could feel myself entering the zone of no return.

She began to quicken her pace.

Up and down.

Up and down.

I was ready to burst.

Orgasm hit and I was thrown off into oblivion.

Stars danced around my head.

I felt great.

Yet I didn't feel entirely satisfied.

She didn't do it for me.

None of them did.

She looked up at me sweeping her ebony hair out of her face.

Hair that I wish was chocolate brown and belonged to a certain Gryffindor.

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_

_For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_

_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_

_And lay you down on a bed of roses_

I closed my eyes.

An image of her came into my vision.

Her in all her beauty.

I slowly started to undress her in my mind.

Every piece of clothing exposed an abundance of exquisite skin.

I wanted to reach out and caress her creamy skin.

But I couldn't.

She began to walk over to me.

She stood right in front of me and knelt down.

She grasped me with her hands.

Running her hands along my hard length.

Next thing I knew she had enveloped her mouth around me.

I groaned as she began to pleasure me with her amazing mouth.

Before I knew what was happening my breathing quickened and I came.

When I finally came back down to earth, I groaned.

I groaned because it wasn't real.

Hermione wasn't the one who had done that.

I had.

I couldn't get her out of my brain though.

Every night without her was like sleeping on a bed of nails.

It was pure pain.

I loved her so much that I wanted to be as close to her that I could get.

I loved her yet she hated me.

_The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry_

_The barkeeper's wig's crooked_

_And she's giving me the eye_

_I might have said yeah_

_But I laughed so hard I think I died_

I sat in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room.

I sat there with my bottle of whiskey trying to forget.

Throngs of people were hanging about around the front of the fire.

Blaise Zabini handed me a bottle of vodka stating that I looked like I needed it.

I just wanted it to end.

I just wanted this to be over.

Why couldn't she see the real me?

Why couldn't she see that I was desperately in love with her?

Why?

A girl who was sitting across the room was looking at me.

I knew I had been with her before.

She was a pretty blonde.

I wasn't sure of her name.

It was something like Lisa or Lizzy.

But for all I knew it could have been something completely different.

She was still checking me out.

Maybe all I need is to be with someone tonight.

Maybe that will end the loneliness.

She began to walk over to me.

"Draco…" She started when she stood directly in front of me.

She didn't get time to finish as I pulled her down and engaged her in a ferocious kiss.

_When you close your eyes_

_Know I'll be thinking about you_

_While my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again_

_Tonight I won't be alone_

_But you know that don't_

_Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove_

_For it's you I'd die to defend_

I sat in my bed.

She was sleeping next to me.

But my thoughts didn't rest on her.

My thoughts rested on another girl.

My thoughts rested on Hermione Granger.

I wondered if when she closed her eyes each night she realized that someone out there; someone that she least expected was thinking about her.

I wondered if she knew that although he was always with other women he still cared for her deeply.

I wondered if she knew that although he was with all these women he still felt lonely because he wasn't with her.

The worst part about all this was the loneliness.

I was in love but I couldn't be with the one I loved.

I tried to forget, but I couldn't forget.

I tried to move on, but I couldn't move on.

Thus I was lonely all the time.

For she was the one I couldn't have.

For she was the one that I'd die for.

I couldn't cope with the loneliness anymore.

I couldn't live with it.

I had to end it.

I had to end it now.

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_

_For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_

_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_

_And lay you down on a bed of roses_

I ran my nails across the skin on my arms.

The pain was incredible.

I did it again, this time feeling the blood dripping from the wound.

_The air that surrounds me is cold and lonely just like my emotions._

_Black, the colour of darkness and solitude surrounds me. Inside and out. With every breath that I take it is absorbed deeper in my body intoxicating me until I am poisoned._

_Depression seeps into my mind, making it hard to think, making it hard to breath._

_The red dripping from my arm is the blood I have drawn to make the pain go away. It's a deep red full of passion, love and desire._

_The white of my skin which represents my innocence is marred by the blood which runs along it._

_My innocence is no more. It has been destroyed by a forbidden desire._

_The grey that creeps up on me represents the fear that I feel. It is slowly overtaking all of my senses. I know in myself that I must do this before it completely takes over._

This was it.

This was the final curtain call.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I couldn't take all the needing; all the wanting.

I couldn't take not having the one thing I wanted.

I was always a spoiled child.

And now I couldn't take it when I couldn't have what I wanted.

I laughed.

Soon it would be over.

Soon I would be no more.

I picked up a vial of liquid.

Sweet liquid that would lead to a sweet death.

I unscrewed the top of the vial.

"My last toast." I whispered to myself "I drink this toast to Hermione Granger, the love of my life. The one who I couldn't have."

I looked at the vial.

Without another thought I drank the entire contents.

It was over.

Hermione Granger was the one.

Hermione Granger was the one who I wanted to lay down on a bed of roses.

I couldn't do it in this world.

But I would wait for the next world.

One day I will lay her down in a bed of roses.

**Authors Note: ** So what did you think? It was a bit sad wasn't it? While I was writing it I thought about giving it a happy ending but I find the song quite sad so I couldn't put a believable happy ending to it. So if you could please read and review that would be fantastic. Even if you hated it tell me. I would like to quickly thank my good friends Lynny, Lucas, Ryan, Steven, David, Josh, Jay, Cherie and whoever else proof read this for me.

So until next time

Jayne


End file.
